Thunderstorm
by Sannur
Summary: Harry dan Hermione terjebak di ruang kelas transfigurasi karena Peeves! Hogwarts dilanda hujan badai, dan kacamata Harry pecah. Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya? /BadSummary, HxHr, set PoA. RnR


**Thunderstorm**

**Jk Rowlings**

_I own nothing but the plot_

_Timeline = Harry Potter and PoA_

* * *

Lubang lukisan menara Gryffindor terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya dengan jubah hijau zamrud yang segera dikenali sebagai professor McGonagall, kepala asrama mereka. Seketika, ruang reksreasi yang semula gaduh terdiam. Beberapa siswa terpaku ditempatnya dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak ekspresinya.

'Siapa lagi yang membuat masalah?'

'Apa ada yang melempar bom kotoran lagi di koridor?'

'Apa ada yang tak lulus ujian transfigurasi tadi?'

Pertanyaan semacam itu bersliweran diotak para Gryffindor muda. Kehangatan ruang rekreasi seketika lenyap, menyatu dengan cuaca dingin akibat hujan badai di pertengahan Januari. Namun, sebelum pemikiran menakutkan menghantui para siswa lebih jauh, sang kepala asrama sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke seisi ruang rekreasi.

"Dimana Mr. Potter dan Miss Granger?" tanyanya pada anak-anak dihadapannya.

Dengan segera kerumunan dihadapan Mcgonagall menyeruak membuka jalan tepat ke arah sofa di depan perapian, tempat dimana "Golden Trio" biasa menghabiskan waktu. Dengan anggukan sopan, sang kepala asrama langsung melajukan kakinya menuju perapian.

Ketiga remaja itu masih tak menyadari kesunyian di sekitarnya, bahkan tak menyadari bahwa kepala asrama mereka sudah berdiri tepat di belakang ketiganya. Mereka masih asyik mengerjakan berbagai tugas yang diberikan para guru –atau paling tidak hal itu yang sedang di lakukan Hermione. Harry hanya terdiam memandangi api yang terus bergerak liar dihadapannya, sedangkan Ron? Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan anak laki-laki termuda keluarga Weasley itu.

"Ehhmm. Aku menunggu kehadiran Mr. Potter dan Miss. Granger di ruanganku. Segera." Dengan nada yang tegas dan tenang, beliau berhasil mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang dihadapannya. Seketika ketiganya berbalik dan mendapati wajah sang kepala asrama memandang dengan tatapan yang well—agak menyenangkan, mungkin.

Harry yang pertama menguasai diri berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Maaf, Professor. Ada yang harus saya lakukan?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Ya, Potter. Aku perlu bantuanmu dan kau juga Miss Granger," jawab Mcgonagall sambil menatap Hermione.

"Oohh, baiklah. Apa yang bisa kami lakukan?"

"Akan ku jelaskan dikantorku, sekarang lebih baik kalian rapikan tas kalian dan ikuti aku. Paham?" perintah Mcgonagall sebelum berbalik menuju lubang lukisan.

Baru beberapa langkah kepala asrama itu berbalik lagi menghadap ketiganya, dan menatap lurus pada Ron yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Mengakibatkan telinga pemuda itu memerah hampir mendekati warna rambutnya.

"Ahh ya, kurasa aku perlu bantuanmu juga Mr. Weasley. Bergegaslah, aku tunggu kalian bertiga dikantorku dalam 15 menit." Dan kepala asrama itu pun akhirnya keluar dari ruang rekreasi.

Beberapa siswa yang tanpa sadar menahan nafas karena "inspeksi" mendadak sang kepala asrama langsung menghela nafas lega. Begitu juga Harry, Ron serta Hermione. Baru saja Harry dan Ron hendak duduk kembali di tempat semula, sebuah buku langsung menghantam keduanya.

"Heyy!"

"Blimey! Mione, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ya, kenapa kau memukul kami! Dengan; apa- Sejarah Hogwarts?! Kau bisa membuat kami masuk St. Mungo akibat ulahmu?!" Kedua pemuda dihadapannya memandang kesal sembari mengusap kepala mereka yang baru saja dihantam buku berukuran ekstra tebal ditangan Hermione.

Hermione balik menatap tajam keduanya, "Bodoh! Kalian lupa apa yang Professor katakan? "Aku tunggu kalian bertiga dikantorku dalam 15 menit!" dan jika beliau mengurangi poin asrama kita hanya kalian yang justru bersantai ria, jangan salahkan aku jika buku ini menghantam kepala kalian, lagi!"

Keduanya mendengus kesal namun tetap melakukan apa yang di perintahkan kepala asramanya tadi. Dan tak sampai lima menit ketiganya langsung meninggalkan ruang rekreasi menuju kantor kepala asrama Gryffindor.

.

.

.

Koridor hampir lengang dari siswa yang berkeliaran. Mungkin, akibat hujan badai dan petir yang menggelegar membuat banyak siswa lebih memilih berada diruang rekreasinya yang hangat. Beberapa kali ketiganya terlonjak kaget ketika suara petir menggelegar di langit malam, dan selalu berakhir dengan tertawaan.

"Harry, kau belum mengganti seragammu?" tanya Hermione yang menyadari sahabatnya masih mengenakan kemeja sekolahnya.

"Yeah, Mate. Padahal kalau kau mau mengganti bajumu kami bisa menunggu." timpal Ron.

Harry menatap keduanya,"Entahlah, hanya malas saja. Lagipula, aku tak mau dihantam sejarah Hogwarts lagi jika membuat kalian terlambat." canda Harry.

Ron yang langsung paham maksud sahabatnya tak melewatkan kesempatan langka ini.

"Ah, aku setuju denganmu sobat. Lagi pula, siapa lagi orang yang mau pergi membawa-bawa buku tebal itu? Sepertinya, hampir tak ada. Bukankah begitu, 'Mione?" goda Ron sambil menatap nakal pada Hermione.

Hermione mendelik tajam pada sahabatnya yang hanya dibalas cengiran dan jari membentuk 'V' sebagai permintaan maaf.

'Aku harus lebih bersabar menghadapi mereka. Bagaimanapun, mereka tetap anak laki-laki yang sering melanggar aturan. Kau masih waras, Mione.' Hermione menggeleng-geleng menatap keduanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kami kerjakan Prof?"

Ketiganya kini sudah berada dihadapan sang kepala asrama yang tampak sibuk memeriksa perkamen dihadapannya. Beliau mendongak menatap ketiga murid kesayangan sekaligus trio biang onar dengan wajah tenang.

"Potter, tolong periksa beberapa perkamen ini dan buat rangkumannya. Aku masih sibuk memeriksa yang lain," perintahnya sembari mengulurkan sekotak perkamen ke hadapan Harry.

Harry menatap horror kotak dihadapannya. Ia, Harry Potter, ditugaskan membuat ringkasan perkamen sebanyak ini? Ia lebih memilih menghadapi Grim yang sedang menghantuinya saat ini dibanding tugas "mudah" ini.

"Tentu kau tidak mengerjakannya sendirian, Miss Granger akan membantumu menyelesaikannya untukku." Kata beliau seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan muridnya.

Tanpa sadar Harry menghela nafas lega dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hermione. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul pada Harry dan mengangguk pelan.

"Dan, dimana kami mengerjakannya Prof? Diruangan ini?"

"Oh, tidak Miss Granger. Tidak disini, ruangan ini akan terlalu penuh jika kalian ikut mengerjakan tugas itu disini. Kalian bisa mengerjakan di kelas transfigurasi, dan disana sudah ku sediakan beberapa buku untuk membantu kalian jika butuh informasi tambahan."

"Dan, emm.. apa yang harus ku kerjakan prof? Sepertinya, semua tugas sudah diserahkan pada Harry dan Hermione?" Ron gentian buka suara.

"Siapa bilang semua sudah diselesaikan Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall menatap tajam Ron dari balik kacamata perseginya, membuat nyali Ron menciut dibawah tatapan sang professor. Harry dan Hermione harus menahan tawa melihat wajah Ron memerah, sedangkan yang dilihat mendelik pada keduanya.

"Kau tinggal disini untuk memeriksa arsip lama para murid Mr Weasley. Dan kurasa mata tuaku tak sanggup terlalu lama membaca arsip tua itu, karena itu aku butuh kau tetap diruangan ini. Mengerti?" Ron mengangguk dan langsung menuju lemari arsip yang ditunjukkan Mcgonagall dengan tangannya.

"Baiklah Professor, lebih baik kami bergegas." Pamit Hermione.

Dengan anggukan pelan dari sang Professor, Harry beserta Hermione keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Ron yang mau tak mau harus tinggal karena begitulah yang diperintahkan untuknya. Kedua tangan Harry memegang kotak berisi gulungan perkamen tua, sedangkan Hermione masih sibuk dengan Sejarah Hogwarts yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia baca.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama, keduanya sudah sampai diruang kelas transfigurasi yang agak temaram namun masih cukup jelas untuk sekedar mengerjakan tugas. Mereka menghampiri meja guru, tempat yang sering ditempati oleh Prof. Mcgonagall dan mendapati sebuah lentera yang sudah dinyalakan dihadapan mereka. Serta setumpuk buku seperti yang dijanjikan sang Professor.

"Sepertinya aku lebih memilih tidur dibanding melakukan tugas ini." kata Harry hampir berbisik.

Hermione memukul lengan Harry cukup keras, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan. Untuk ukuran perempuan, tenaga Hermione tidak bisa dianggap lemah. Terlebih jika ia berteman dengan sosok Harry Potter yang tak pernah lepas dari masalah.

"Harry James Potter!" tegurnya, "Kau harus konsisten dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Dan hal itu juga berlaku atas ucapanmu yang mengiyakan perintah Professor. Jadi, jangan mengeluh dan mulailah mengerjakan tugasmu, atau lebih tepatnya, tugas kita!"

Jika Hermione sudah berkata dengan nada demikian tak ada pilihan lain selain mengerjakan apa yang ada dihadapan. Mau tak mau, Harry mulai membuka beberapa gulungan perkamen yang sudah lusuh secara perlahan, tak mau sedikit pun merusak perkamen rapuh ditangannya.

Diagram Astronomi Candellar Phineus

Pemberontakan Goblin Jamellin

Teleport Phoenix dan Pembangunan Jaringan Floo Terbaru

Adalah beberapa judul yang tertulis pada perkamen dihadapan Harry, sukses membuat dahi Harry berkerut karena kebingungan, heran, dan yang paling jelas –ia tak tahu sama sekali apa yang harus dirangkum dari perkamen-perkamen ini.

Berbeda dengan Harry yang hampir belum menyentuh pena bulu dan mulai merangkum, Hermione bahkan sudah hampir menyelesaikan rangkuman ketiganya. Sebuah tingkatan kontras yang begitu pas.

Perlu beberapa waktu bagi Harry hingga akhirnya ia mulai bisa mengerjakan rangkumannya, dan hampir menyelesaikan satu gulungan sepanjang 30cm. Meski hasilnya tidak serapi sahabatnya, isi rangkuman Harry tingkat ketepatannya hampir menyamai ketepatan isi perkamen milik Hermione.

Harry baru hendak memulai menulis di lembar ketiganya, ketika perhatian mereka teralih oleh sesuatu, atau tepatnya suara.

Suara cekikikan dari arah kejauhan, tertelan dalam suara petir yang beradu namun cukup jelas untuk didengar keduanya. Seketika, mereka bertukar pandang seolah berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata. Ada sirat cemas yang tergambar jelas diraut wajah mereka. Suara itu memang masih agak samar dikejauhan, tapi mereka sudah lebih dari mengenal siapa pemilik suara cekikian mengerikan seperti itu.

Suara dari makhluk yang selalu membuat kerusuhan diseantero kastil. Tak pernah sehari pun makhluk itu membiarkan para murid Hogwarts merasakan "masa tenang". Makhluk yang sudah tak hidup, namun tak juga mati dan menjadi kroni terbaik dari pembuat onar nomer wahid di sekolah, duo Weasley, Fred dan George.

"PEEVES!" gumam keduanya dalam suara gabungan bisikan dan teriakan.

Makin lama, suara tertawaan itu makin dekat, dan keduanya bisa menebak makhluk perusuh itu sedang melakukan "patroli malam" dan sepertinya menuju kelas tempat keduanya berada. Dengan sigap Harry merapikan perkamen dihadapannya dan memasukannya ke peti kayu yang dibawanya. Hermione segera menyembunyikan buku-buku tebal, pena bulu serta tempat tinta ke loker dibawah meja.

Setelah memastikan semua benda disembunyikan dengan rapi, bersamaan dengan makin dekatnya suara nyanyian bernada rasis khas peeves, Harry langsung menarik lengan Hermione mengajaknya untuk ikut menyembunyikan diri. Ia meniup lentera hingga apinya padam dan berlari kearah pintu kecil tepat di sudut ruangan. Sebuah pintu menuju ruang penyimpanan berbagai alat untuk praktek transfigurasi.

Tepat setelah pintu persembunyian tertutup, suara peeves langsung bergema diruang yang semula ditempati Harry dan Hermione. 'Tepat waktu,' pikir keduanya.

Mereka bertahan selama hampir lima belas menit di dalam lemari penyimpanan yang agak sempit dan gelap. Keduanya berdiri berdesakan membelakangi punggung masing-masing, dan Harry dapat merasakan bagaimana punggung Hermione menegang setiap kali suara petir menggelegar disela derasnya hujan.

"Mione, apa menurutmu peeves sudah pergi?"

"Entahlah, aku belum- AAAAA!" suara teriakan Hermione seolah tertahan ketika mendengar gelegar lainnya, refleks Harry menggenggam sebelah tangan sahabatnya dari balik punggung, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita memeriksa keluar, kita juga tak bisa terus berada disini sepanjang malam. Jadi, lebih baik kita keluar, bisa kau buka pintunya Mione?" perintah Harry lembut.

Hermione meraih pegangan pintu dan memutarnya, membuka pintu agar keduanya bisa keluar dari ruangan sempit ini. Mereka langsung menghela nafas lega begitu menghirup udara dingin yang jauh lebih baik dibanding udara pengap didalam ruang penyimpanan. Harry baru sadar separuh lensa kacamatanya tertutup debu sewaktu memasuki ruangan tadi, dengan tangan yang masih memegang peti perkamen ia jelas kesulitan untuk membersihkan kacamatanya.

"Mione, bisa tolong kau pegang ini?" tanya Harry sembari mengulurkan peti ditangannya.

"Kacamataku berdebu, mungkin sewaktu kita masuk ruangan tadi." Sahabatnya mengangguk paham dan menerima peti yang disodorkan Harry.

Tepat ketika peti kecil itu berpindah tangan segalanya terjadi seolah dalam gerak lambat walau mungkin hanya sepersekian detik.

Harry melepas kacamatanya, berbarengan dengan suara petir yang luar biasa keras, teriakan takut Hermione, jatuhnya peti ditangannya bersamaan dengan Hermione yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan Harry, membuat keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan.

Dan yang terburuk dibanding semua itu, tepat ketika keduanya jatuh, kacamata ditangan Harry juga lepas dari genggamannya. Suara debum keras peti kayu, perkamen yang berserakan keluar dari peti serta suara "CRACK" pelan mengakhiri semuanya. Kacamata Harry pecah tertimpa tubuh pemiliknya sendiri.

"Ha- Harry, kacamatamu. . .pecah. Ma- maafkan aku." suara Hermione bergetar karena shock sekaligus takut diwaktu bersamaan.

Harry sendiri masih terkejut atas kejadian tadi, dan tak ada yang lebih buruk selain mendapati kacamatanya yang sudah menjadi dua bagian dari tangan Hermione. Segala hal disekelilingnya mengabur tanpa bantuan kacamata usangnya, Harry bahkan hampir tak dapat mengenali sosok Hermione dihadapannya. Ia sampai harus meraba-raba tangan Hermione agar ia yakin gadis itu ada disampingnya. Keduanya duduk berhadapan berlatar belakang langit kelabu malam.

"Eh, tak apa-apa. Pasti bisa diperbaiki dengan mantra sederhana." kata Harry, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan dalam suaranya.

"Kau bawa tongkatmu kan? Mungkin kau bisa langsung memperbaikinya?"

"Ak—aku meninggalkannya di kamar. Bagaimana dengan tongkatmu? Kurasa masih bisa ku perbaiki asal ada tongkat." Harry menggeleng pelan, menandakan ia juga tak membawa tongkatnya. Hermione mendengus pasrah, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk memperbaiki kacamata Harry. paling tidak, tanpa satupun tongkat yang dibawa keduanya.

"Bukan masalah, kita bisa memperbaikinya nanti di ruang rekreasi. Tapi, bagaimana dengan tugas kita? Aku rasa. . . aku takkan bisa melanjutkan menulis tanpa kacamataku, dan aku juga tak mungkin membiarkanmu menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri." gumam Harry muram.

"Kurasa kita tak perlu melanjutkannya, tidak sekarang. Aku sudah membuat kurang lebih tujuh rangkuman, dan kau sudah menyelesaikan tiga. Setidaknya sudah setengah, lebih baik kita selesaikan diruang rekreasi. Aku rasa keadaannya jauh lebih baik disana." Hermione bangkit sembari merapikan perkamen yang berserakan disekitarnya.

Harry mengangguk mengiyakan sambil berusaha berdiri, tangannya masih menggengam kacamata pecahnya. Ketika ia sudah bisa berdiri sempurna, ia baru sadar betapa buruk penglihatannya saat ini. Keadannya mungkin hampir sama seperti kelelawar buta, sayangnya kelelawar masih bisa "melihat" dengan bantuan gelombang suara, tapi Harry?

Hermione sadar betapa buruknya penglihatan sahabatnya, karena itu ia dengan senang hati menggandeng tangan Harry, menuntunnya menuju pintu kelas. Meski disaat bersamaan ada rasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung akibat ulahnya kacamata Harry pecah.

"Maaf. . ."

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Harry dengan alis bertaut, "Maaf?"

"Karena merepotkanmu. Jika kacamataku tidak pecah, kau pasti tak perlu menuntunku seperti ini. Seolah. . . aku orang buta yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." kata Harry getir. Kalimat itu justru bagai pukulan telak bagi Hermione, apa ia merasa diperlakukan seperti itu? Apa tindakannya yang menuntun sahabatnya justru membuatnya merasa demikian.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Dan jangan pernah sekalipun merasa seperti itu. Kau tidak merepotkanku sama sekali, justru ini salahku yang membuat kacamatamu pecah dan—

"Tidak, tidak. Ini juga bukan salahmu. Ini kecelakaan. Lupakan perkataanku tadi, kau tau aku suka bicara tanpa berpikir sebelumnya. Yang jelas, ini bukan salahmu." sela Harry.

Samar-samar, Harry bisa melihat atau tepatnya membayangkan wajah Hermione tersenyum padanya. Ia juga bisa merasakan genggaman tangan sahabatnya semakin erat, membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

Sayangnya, setelah berbagai "kejutan" yang mereka dapati sejak menerima tugas dari sang kepala asrama, satu hal lagi terjadi dan tak pernah terbayangkan oleh mereka.

"Mione, kenapa aku tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka? Bukankah kita sudah didepan pintu?"

"Ermm. . . Sepertinya, kita terjebak disini hingga esok pagi. Pintunya—

"—terkunci.".

Keduanya mendengus lelah sekaligus kesal diwaktu bersamaan. Segala kegilaan ini seolah memang diatur agar terjadi pada mereka. Terkunci diruang kelas kosong di malam badai tanpa satupun membawa tongkat dan tanpa mantra penghangat jelas bukan suatu hal yang menyenangkan.

"Lebih baik kita tunggu jika memang pintu ini terkunci." kata Harry. Hermione mengiyakan sembari menuntun Harry untuk bersandar pada dinding batu yang dingin. Keduanya duduk bersampingan dengan Harry tetap menggengam tangan Hermione dan kepala gadis itu menyandar dibahunya.

.

.

.

Setiap kali ada suara petir terdengar, atau hembusan dingin angin badai Hermione akan menggengam tangan Harry lebih erat. Bukan hanya genggamannya yang mengerat, tubuhnya juga bergetar karena ketakutan serta kedinginan, hal yang sejak beberapa saat lalu disadari Harry.

"Kau takut pada cuaca badai Mione?"

"Jangan takut, aku disini bersamamu." kata Harry berusaha menenangkan, meski sebenarnya ia juga merasakan ketakutan yang sama. Terlebih saat keluarga Dursley tega mengurungnya di lemari bawah tangga setiap kali hujan badai tanpa berusaha menenangkannya sama sekali. Namun, ia tak mau melihat sahabatnya ketakutan, cukup ia simpan sendiri rasa takut itu.

"A—aku tidak takut. Aku. . . kedinginan." Nada suara Hermione agak bergetar, jelas sekali sebenarnya ia takut tapi tak mau mengakuinya.

Harry menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Hermione, membuat gadis itu agak tersentak. Namun, keterkejutannya belum berakhir sampai disitu. Harry perlahan melepas dua kancing jubahnya dengan meraba-raba kedua ujung jubah didekat lehernya.

"Ma—mau apa kau?" Harry tidak menjawab, melainkan langsung melepas jubahnya dan berusaha memasangnya ke tubuh Hermione, suatu hal yang ternyata jauh lebih sulit jika ia tidak bisa melihat normal.

Begitu yakin jubahnya sudah terpasang dengan pas, ia mengambil tangan Hermione dan menggengamnya lagi,

"Lebih hangat?"

"Lebih baik, tapi. . . kau bisa kedinginan Harry. Kau bahkan tak memakai sweater sama sekali, kau hanya memakai jubah dan kemejamu. Kau lebih butuh—

"Kau lebih membutuhkannya. Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi cuaca seperti ini tanpa kehangatan sama sekali. Keluarga Dursley memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik." Nada suaranya kental dengan sarkasme.

Hermione langsung terdiam, hatinya terasa sakit tiap kali membayangkan bagaimana keluarga Dursley memperlakukan Harry. Bahkan, predikat keluarga seolah tak layak disandang oleh mereka dengan segala tindak kekerasan yang mereka lakukan pada keponakannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, mata Hermione memanas karena air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Harry meletakkan lengannya dibahu Hermione, menarik tubuh gadis itu agar mendekat. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia berlaku demikian, satu hal yang ada dipikirannya, gadis ini harus merasa hangat. Tak perduli kalau ia harus menggigil kedinginan, yang jelas ia ingin membuat sahabatnya merasa nyaman, hanya itu.

Tubuh keduanya dalam posisi yang sangat dekat, Hermione bahkan bisa mencium samar-samar wewangian mint dan marine dari kemeja sahabatnya. Suatu hal yang tanpa sadar membuat darahnya seolah mengalir lebih cepat, dan ia bisa merasakan pipinya memerah saat merasakan kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang Harry.

'Ia sudah tak sekurus waktu kami pertama bertemu. Well- quidditch jelas memberikan efek bagus dalam pembentukan fisiknya.'

'Dan sejak kapan ia mulai memakai parfum seperti ini? Apa mungkin ia sudah sejak lama memakainya namun aku tidak menyadarinya?'

'Setidaknya ia tidak memakai wewangian aneh seperti anak laki-laki lain. Kurasa, ia bisa menenangkan seseorang hanya dengan mencium wangi parfu-

'Tunggu – apa yang! Merlin! Dia sahabatmu!'

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, apa yang baru ia pikirkan? Kenapa mendadak pikirannya dipenuhi sosok Harry? Dia sahabatku, dan akan selalu seperti itu.

Ternyata tindakannya tadi menarik perhatian Harry, sepertinya ia juga sedang melamun.

"Ada masalah?" Harry menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Hermione.

Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati dua manik emerald menatapnya intens. Satu lagi hal yang baru ia sadari bahwa sebenarnya mata Harry berwarna hijau cemerlang, bukan biru kehijauan seperti yang biasa terlihat saat ia memakai kacamata. Tatapannya yang tajam namun disaat bersamaan lembut, mengirim suatu gelombang perasaan aneh dalam diri Hermione. Mata yang kadang terlihat kosong saat banyak pikiran menghantuinya tanpa bisa berbagi, tapi dilain waktu tampak berbinar cemerlang ketika ia berhasil menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Ia bagai tenggelam dalam lautan emerald ketika menatap dalam kedua mata dihadapannya. Mata dari sahabatnya sejak tahun pertama, sosok yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya ketika ia hampir diserang troll gunung dua tahun lalu. Mata yang selalu menatap penuh rindu dan kecemasan ketika ia membatu meski ia tak bisa balas menatapnya. Mata yang belakangan ini penuh kemuraman sejak kemunculan dementor dan lepasnya Sirius Black dari Azkaban. Semua kejadian gila diawal tahun ini sukses membuat cahaya dalam mata sahabatnya meredup. Ia merindukan tatapan Harry yang berbinar bahagia, bukan seperti ini.

Harry tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Hermione ketika ia menatapnya. Ia hanya merasa kedua mata coklat Hermione menatapnya lekat, penuh kecemasan seperti yang sering ia lakukan. Ia bisa mencium wewangian lembut buah jeruk yang menguar dari rambut Hermione yang menandakan betapa dekat jarak wajah keduanya. Mendadak, jantungnya berdegup kencang membayangkan sedekat apa sebenarnya wajah mereka berdua. Bahkan, ia hampir bisa merasakan hangat nafas Hermione di sekitar lehernya.

"Aku hanya kedinginan," kata Hermione lembut. Sekilas, Harry mendapati bibir sahabatnya bergetar dan mungkin membiru karena kedinginan.

Tanpa disangka keduanya, bahkan oleh Harry sendiri, ia melakukan suatu hal yang tak pernah sekalipun terlintas akan dilakukannya. Terutama pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Yang ia tahu hanya kepalanya bergerak condong ke depan tanpa ia sadar sama sekali, dan mendapati bibirnya sudah menyentuh permukaan kulit lembut yang langsung ia sadari adalah bibir Hermione.

.

.

Ia mencium Hermione! Hermione Jean Granger, sahabatnya! Harry James Potter MENCIUM Hermione Jean Granger! Demi Merlin!

.

.

Keduanya bagai tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi ketika bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Sebuah hal yang tak pernah sekalipun terlintas diotak mereka. Terutama oleh Hermione. Shock, namun keduanya tak bisa memungkiri adanya sensasi luar biasa ketika hal itu terjadi. Seolah jutaan kembang api meledak dalam tubuh mereka, kehangatan seketika memenuhi dada Hermione. Seketika hawa dingin membeku yang tadi memeluknya terganti dengan sensasi kehangatan menyeluruh seperti saat meneguk butterbeer .

Tak ada yang bergerak lebih jauh lagi selain membiarkan bibir mereka terus bersentuhan. Harry hanya mengeratkan lengannya dibahu Hermione begitu pula sahabatnya yang mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Harry dan saling memejamkan mata, sejenak mengabaikan dunia disekitar mereka.

Ketika rasa hangat yang menjalari tubuh keduanya mulai beralih menjadi panas, keduanya langsung sadar untuk melepaskan bibir mereka yang masih bertaut. Tak ayal wajah keduanya bersemu begitu sadar akan apa yang terjadi beberapa detik sebelumnya. Jika cahaya obor diruangan tidak terlalu redup dapat terlihat jelas wajah mereka hampir melewati merahnya rambut keluarga Weasley.

Jantung yang masih berdegup luar biasa keras. Wajah yang bersemu bahkan terasa panas. Mata yang masih saling mengunci satu sama lain dan hembusan nafas yang bergerak seirama. Seakan, mereka adalah dua jiwa yang terpisah raga. Kehangatan yang menjalar di hati Harry seketika menghapus pikiran buruk yang terus menghantuinya sejak awal semester. Mungkin, terjebak seperti ini dilain waktu bukan hal buruk asal bersama Hermione, pikirnya.

"Cukup kita yang tau akan hal ini. Tidak Ron, tidak Ginny. Tidak. Siapa pun." kata Harry tegas namun lembut.

"Tidak siapa pun." timpal Hermione.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi demikian sambil menunggu hujan reda dan pagi menjemput.

.

.

.

Professor Mcgonagall bangun pukul lima pagi seperti biasa. Bergegas mandi dan merapikan beberapa buku tua ketika ia tersadar satu hal. Ia belum menerima rangkuman perkamen yang ia tugaskan untuk dikerjakan dua murid kesayangannya, Potter muda dan Nona Granger. Dengan segera ia keluar dari kantornya setelah memastikan semua sudah rapi, menuju satu tempat dimana ia pasti menemukan kedua sosok yang dicarinya.

Ruang kelas Transfigurasi terkunci begitu ia tiba, "Alohomora!" gumamnya.

CKLEK!

Tak perlu menunggu lama ia bergegas memasuki ruang kelasnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati dua sosok yang bersandar di sisi kanan kelas. Dua sosok yang dicarinya dalam kondisi agak—kelewat dekat. Namun, ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat kondisi dua muridnya tersebut.

Wajah Harry sudah memucat dan bibirnya hampir membiru, tangan kanannya sudah terkulai lemas disamping badannya sedangkan tangan kirinya yang masih merangkul bahu Hermione hampir terjatuh. Kondisinya berbanding terbalik dengan gadis yang ada di pelukannya, Hermione, terlihat dalam kondisi baik-baik saja dan terlihat nyaman disisi sahabat laki-lakinya itu.

"Merlin! Anak ini terkena radang dingin!" pekiknya panik.

Ternyata, suara sang kepala asrama yang mungkin tak lebih dari pekikan lembut mampu membangunkan Hermione dari tidurnya. Mata gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum bisa fokus dan mendapati sang kepala asrama memandangnya khawatir.

"P-pro- professor.. Sejak—sejak kapan anda?"

"Kenapa kalian bisa terjebak disini? Dan Potter, kenapa dia tidak memakai jubahnya?" nada suaranya terdengar khawatir, menyentakan kesadaran Hermione akan kejadian semalam.

Ia merasakan punggungnya luar biasa berat karena Harry masih bersandar padanya, tepat ketika ia menarik badannya dari pelukan Harry, memberi ruang diantara keduanya, tubuh Harry langsung ambruk ke pangkuannya. Kedua wanita yang ada disana seketika dilanda kepanikan melihat sosok pingsan dihadapannya.

"Harry! Harry! Harry bangun! Ini bukan saatnya bercanda! Harry bangun!" Hermione mengguncang tubuh lemah Harry agak keras, ketakutan terpancar jelas diwajahnya yang tampak menahan tangis.

"Miss Granger, sepertinya Potter terkena radang dingin. Ditambah ia tidak memakai sweater ataupun jubah ditubuhnya. Tunggu- apa itu jubah Potter yang kau pakai Miss Granger? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam?!" nada suaranya terdengar curiga dan matanya menyipit, namun masih sarat kekhawatiran disana.

"Kau bisa jelaskan nanti, sekarang lebih baik kita bawa Potter ke rumah sakit. Pomfrey pasti bisa menyembuhkannya dengan cepat. Ayo, kau juga perlu diperiksa sepertinya." Ia langsung menyela ketika Hermione baru mau membuka mulut. Dengan mudahnya professor McGonagall melevitasi tubuh Harry keudara menuju ke rumah sakit sembari ditemani Hermione disampingnya.

Gadis itu berusaha keras agar tangisnya tidak pecah melihat tubuh Harry yang terkulai tak sadarkan diri, meski disaat bersamaan ia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Pertama; ia secara tidak langsung memecahkan kacamata Harry. Kedua; yang berdampak agak fatal, ia membiarkan Harry memakaikan jubahnya hingga ia memakai dua lapis jubah, membuat sahabatnya itu harus merasakan dinginnya cuaca tidak bersahabat tanpa baju hangat selapis pun. Ia menggenggam erat tepi jubah Harry dengan kedua tangannya. Syukurlah, sekarang baru jam enam pagi, koridor masih kelewat sepi, terlebih sekarang hari Sabtu.

.

.

.

Madam Pomfrey langsung menyiapkan satu bangsal dimana tubuh Harry langsung diletakkan. Ia memeriksanya dengan cermat dan langsung merapalkan mantra penghangat agar suhu tubuh Harry bisa kembali normal. Ia baru bisa memberi ramuan jika Harry sudah sadar.

McGonagall langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Hermione. Meminta gadis itu menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan detail apa yang terjadi pada keduanya semalam. Dan Hermione tentu menceritakan semuanya persis seperti apa yang terjadi, mulai dari peeves yang membuat mereka terkunci di kelas tersebut, kacamata Harry yang pecah, hingga Harry yang meminjamkan jubahnya agar ia tidak kedinginan. Semuanya ia ungkapkan dengan jujur, kecuali bagian dimana mereka berciuman yang akan ia simpan sendiri.

Sepertinya sang Professor sadar betul apa yang terjadi semalam dan betapa muridnya ini butuh istirahat lebih lama, karena itu ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Nah, Miss Granger, mungkin lebih baik kau juga beristirahat. Sepertinya, kesehatanmu juga menurun, walau tidak separah Potter. Dan lebih baik kau temani Potter disini, paling tidak sampai ia sadar dan meminum ramuannya," perintah sang kepala asrama tegas ketika sang murid hendak menyela. Air muka Hermione kelihatan lebih cerah saat tau ia boleh menunggu sahabatnya.

"Sekarang aku akan kembali ke kantorku. Beristirahatlah." Dan sang kepala asrama pun meninggalkan dua muridnya di bawah pengawasan matron rumah sakit. Sebelum mencapai pintu, menoleh sekilas dan mendapati sosok Hermione yang terlihat sedang mengelus-elus puncak kepala Harry dengan lembut.

Ia tersenyum sekilas, "Ikatan diantara mereka ternyata sangat kuat. Mengingatkanku akan James dan Lily," dan akhirnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

hyaaaak, satu lagi Harmony dari saya bukan kalian para harmony-shipper ^^

...anggaplah ini permintaan maaf karena keseringan nunggak chapter yang lain '-'V

hehehehe yang sudah membaca ditunggu concritnya di kotak Review!

Terimakasih ^^


End file.
